Property of Robin Brooks
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: Everywhere he went that day, he was followed by a chorus if giggles and for the life of him, he couldn't find out why. Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight on fire.


Title: Property of Robin Brooks

Disclaimer: NUMB3RS and it's characters belong to CBS, I claim nothing but the story line.

Author: InvisibleBrunette

Rating: K+

Summery: Everywhere he went that day, he was followed by a chorus if giggles and for the life of him, he couldn't find out why.

Feedback: Yes please!

* * *

Things had calmed down for Special Agent Eppes and his team after the capture of a serial rapist. And now he had finally finished, Don stood and streatched the kinks out of his back. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard a noise he was almost starting to hate. Someone was laughing.

Don looked over his shoulder at two female agent who were glancing in his direction and snickering. The brunette agent noticed him first and elbowed the red headed one, both grinned innocently at him and waved. He eyed them suspisiously before turning to gather his things. A few moments later the female agents were gone, along with their giggles as he prepared to leave. Everywhere he went, he was followed by a chorus if giggles and for the life of him, he couldn't find out why. And frankly, he was ready to strangle the next person who he heard laughing.

Bending over to retrieve a fallen pen, the SAC hear something that sounded suspiciously like a snort, with nearly made him jump out of his skin.

He turned to see David looking over at his partner with a startled expressions, clearly he hadn't expected it either, and a wide eyed Colby. Don eyes narrowed into dark slits.

"Did I miss something funny Granger?" he asked, crossing his arms in a expecting manner.

"No sir" the younger agent answered quickly, almost too quickly. Don gave him a look that said clearly that he didn't believe him. "Okay, okay" Colby held his hands up in surrender. "Sinclair sent me a dirty joke over the e-mail" David glared daggers at his partner.

"Granger, that is the last time I forward _anything_ to you" the former New Yorker stated. Don looked at the pair skeptically for a moment.

"Alright." he said, still not sure whether to believe them or not. "Let's keep the dirty jokes to ourselves, shall we?" David flushed and nodded, while Colby muttered another 'Yes sir'.

Don spared the duo one last glance before heading to the elevator, ignoring the laughter in his wake.

* * *

"Did you ever find out what was so funny?" Alan asked. He, Don and Charlie, who had gotten in a few minutes after his brother, were eating some of the eldest Eppes' famous lasagna.

"Nope" Don answered morosely, taking a bite of food.

"And no one said _anything?_" Charlie inquired stopping his fork halfway to his mouth.

"I asked Liz and Nikki if something was on my back, I double checked in the men's room, and I even triple checked in the elevator. I just don't know what was so freakin' _funny_" with that, Don pushed his empty plate away and set his head on the table with a loud thud. It had been a _really_ long day....

"I had a similar experience at Princeton." Charlie said, eyes clouded with the distant memory. "Turned out I had a sign taped to my back all day." he shook his head.

"What did the sign say?" Alan asked as he speared a piece of lasagna.

"Huh?" the professor looked blankly at his father. Obviously he hadn't heard that question.

"The sign. What did it say?" the Eppes patriarch repeated his question.

"Oh. Um." Charlie trailed off with a blush. "You don't want to know"

"Well. I don't know about you guys, but I could defiantly go for a beer" Don stood and made his way to the swinging door, and had just pushed it open when he stopped and half-turned to his dad and little brother. Both were looking at his wide eyed. "What?" he demanded self consciously.

No sooner had the question come out of his mouth, Charlie was failing miserably trying not to laugh.

"What?" the SAC asked again.

"Donnie, we may know why everyone was laughing today...."

* * *

Don was at his place now glaring at the object that lay on his bed, arms crossed and his back to the bedroom's entrance. He was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He hadn't been this PO'ed in a very long time.

"Wow. Who peed in your cheerios?" Robin asked slipping off her heels.

The special agent turned to glare at his girlfriend.

"Brooks" he greeted curtly. The AUSA raised an eyebrow.

"What were you looking at so hard?"

"Exhibit A" Don stepped out of from in from of the thing on the bed letting his girlfriend take his place in front of it.

"Don, these are a pair of your jeans...."

"Just look at the back"

Robin picked up 'exhibit A', turning it over to look at the back. A label was attached in between the pockets. In bright red letters was a neatly written massage:

'**Property of Robin Brooks**'

She looked up at Don, who was sitting with his back propped up against the headboard, then back to the jeans. She started giggling.

"It's not funny. I got called in today" the SAC said crossing his arms. "And I didn't know why everyone was laughing when I turned my back to them until I was at Charlie's!"

"Awww Don. I'm so sorry" the AUSA set down the jeans and crawled next to him on the bed "I put it on there as a joke. I thought you'd see it" she added softly tracing his jaw. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"I can think of a couple things" Don said, smiling suggestively at her. He gently pulled her into a kiss. Only when they both needed air did they break apart.

"Everyone's going to give you a hard time tomorrow" she said with a slight pout. That was just supposed to be a joke between the two of them.

"You have no idea." Don conceded. His cheeks turned a dark pink "I interrogated a suspect with that on my #$%" he admitted.

The image of Special Agent Donald Eppes playing bad cop with that label on his butt was too much. The next thing that happened she couldn't help.

She laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Just something that came to me one night. I cracked myself up on this one. Let me know what you think! -InvisibleBrunette


End file.
